


How Could You Not Know Baby

by 546cookiemoster784



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Basketball, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Song: You Belong With Me (Taylor Swift)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23435848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/546cookiemoster784/pseuds/546cookiemoster784
Summary: Kara and Lena have been best friends for a long time but Lena wants something more.  The only thing standing in the way is Kara and her girlfriend.  Based on the Taylor Swift song "You Belong With Me"
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 183





	How Could You Not Know Baby

Lena’s been working at the coffee shop, Cornelia Café, waiting for her best friend to show up so they can study for their physics test together. She’s cleaning the tables when Kara comes in whispering furiously on the phone.

“I’m sorry Lucy but it was a joke! Why are you overreacting about this?” Kara is quiet but she could hear someone yelling on the other end of the phone. “I can’t talk to you when you’re like this, I’ll call you after I’m done studying with Lena”

Kara lets out heavy sigh and gives Lena a weak smile. She’s starting to notice how often Kara and Lucy fight and wonders why they’re even dating if all they do is fight, but she doesn’t say that in front of her. Once she finishes washing the tables they can stay and study but she has a feeling that there wouldn’t be much studying done today.

“Hey Kara, I’ve only got a couple tables left to clean but when I finish we can put off studying for another day if you want to talk instead.”

The look of relief that washes over Kara at the suggestion was all the knowledge Lena needed about the conversation that was about to happen. She quickly finishes cleaning the rest of the tables, goes behind the counter to make Kara and herself a cup of decaf coffee, then sat across from her best friend.

“Why don’t you start from the beginning” Lena suggests.

“Lucy and I met up after cheer and basketball with a couple of other people and I made a joke about James being in the celibacy club and him getting more action than me then she freaked out. I mean… I guess I shouldn’t have made the joke but I don’t get why she’d act that way.” Kara says sounding defeated. 

Lena needed some time to process what she had just said. She can’t understand why Kara couldn’t see that Lucy treats her horribly and yet she goes back asking for more and more every time. But this wasn’t about her, so she kept all thoughts about Lucy to herself and tries to come up with good advice to give to her best friend. 

“Maybe if you tried explaining that it was just a harmless joke and that you didn’t mean anything by it then she might understand better. But honestly, I don’t get why she argues with you all the time over the littlest things.” Lena says before taking a sip of her coffee.

Kara looks deep in thought at what she said. Lena wonders if Kara took what she said to heart and listened to what she had to say. For the first time in the year that they have been dating, Lena hopes that this will be the time that she’ll finally see her as more than just her best friend who’s always been around. 

They’ve been friends since first grade but she discovered her feelings for Kara one Wednesday night in Jr. High when they were sitting in the coffee shop she works at now, and she was telling her about the tradition of watching Christmas movies with the Danvers. It was that moment in time she realized her stomach fluttered when Kara got that look of content when talking about her family and how she wanted Kara to look at her with the same content expression. 

“Thanks Lena. You always know how to make me feel better. I’m going to go talk to Lucy if that’s okay with you.” 

“Yeah its okay, I’ll catch up with you tomorrow.” Lena says trying not sound too disappointed. She hopes that one day things between them will be different.

\-------------------------------------------

Lena was in her room one Tuesday night thinking back to the previous day’s events. Kara said that she and Lucy were fighting again and that it was getting tiring. She didn’t know how much longer she could take it. At first, she felt delighted to know that Kara was coming to her senses about how horrible of a girlfriend Lucy was but then she noticed how distraught Kara became and immediately felt guilty for being so happy at first. 

She didn’t want to dwell anymore on the subject than she already has so she went over to her record player and pulled out her favorite album, Vide Noir, and started her advanced calculous homework. She almost made it a whole thirty minutes without thinking of anything else but equations until she heard her phone vibrate. It was a text from Kara asking if she could come over to talk. Within the next half hour Kara was laying next to Lena on her bed with tears streaming down her face.  


“I feel horrible to say this but I miss my birth family so much Lena, you have no idea. And the Danvers have made me feel so welcome and I’ve felt like a member of the family for seven years but sometimes I just… really miss them… especially today” After she finished speaking a sob broke loose. Lena forgot that this was the day her parents died in car crash.

Lena moves closer to Kara and threw her arms around her, trying to comfort her. 

“It’s okay to miss them and wish that you got to know them better. You know I miss my mother and even though the Luthor’s have given me a great life I still miss going to the park with my mom. And you can still miss your mom and dad while feeling like your new family is the Danvers.” Lena says trying not to make Kara even more upset than she is.

“Thank you, Lena. You’re the only person who I can talk to this about this besides Alex but ever since she went to college I’ve felt really alone.” Kara says softly with tears streaming her face.

Lena doesn’t say anything more but she lays down on her bed with Kara following suit. They spend the rest of the night with Lena’s arms wrapped around her until they both fall asleep. 

\-------------------------------------------

Lena just found a place to sit at the bleachers to watch Kara’s basketball game when her friend from chem, Sam, came to sit next to her. The game wasn’t supposed to start for another 15 minutes but the seats were filling quickly because Kara and James are the two best players on the team. They’re the ones putting people in seats. Sam and her didn’t say a word until the game started.

“You need to tell her how you feel Lena, before it’s too late and Lucy ruins her ability to ever love again.” Sam says quietly so that only she could hear over the dull roar of people screaming in support of her best friend.

“God, don’t be so morbid Sam and you know I can’t do that. Her girlfriend is the cheer captain meanwhile I’m sitting here with the same shirt I’ve had since 6th grade.”

“Not to mention the fact her skirt is shorter than your fingernails which sets the bar really high.” Sam says playfully.

Lena punches Sam’s arm in mock anger but the smile that’s forming told a different story. When she had a problem that she couldn’t tell Kara about she almost without fail would turn to Sam for advice. For someone who always thought she was a loner she had two friends who cared a lot about her. 

With five minutes left on the clock the National City High Hero’s were thirty points behind their opponent. At this rate a miracle was needed to win this game. 

But no miracle happened to the Hero’s and they lost the game 58 to 42. Everyone is disappointed at the results for the game and no one but Lena payed attention to the arguing couple in the corner. 

When she gets over there the last thing she hears is “Jimmy played better than you.” from Lucy before walking off like nothing happened. 

“Hey Kara, wanna get out of town for a little while?” Lena says trying to help. 

Kara smiles tightly, then says, “I just need to change my clothes.”

\-------------------------------------------

Kara and Lena were walking around the park in silence until they decided to sit on park bench. They were quiet for a little longer until Lena broke it.

“Kara… I think you know what I’m about to say. What Lucy said to you today wasn’t the first time she’s done something like that. You used to smile so much too and it was the brightest thing I’ve ever seen but I haven’t seen you smile like that since you started dating Lucy. And you deserve the world, you deserve someone who treats you like they love you more than all the stars in the sky. Lucy doesn’t. So, I’m begging you Kara, let yourself be loved the way you deserve.” Lena says softly and before she can stop herself… 

“I love you, Kara. I could spend my whole life loving you and I’d be perfectly happy. And I know that you’re with Lucy and we’ve been friends forever but I couldn’t keep this a secret from you anymore, you deserve to know.”

The weight of what Lena just said finally hit her. She has to get out of there. 

“I’ll see you later.” She leaves as quickly as possible without a look back to her best friend to see what she’s doing. She starts walking. She didn’t know which direction to go in but she just has to get as far away from that park as she possibly can. When she gets home she’s surprised that it took two and a half hours to get there and its almost ten o’clock. Going up the stairs to her room not even bothering to check in with her parents, or eat dinner, and she lays face down in her bed and starts to cry. 

\-------------------------------------------

Lena realizes she must’ve cried herself to sleep because she checks the clock to see its 1:58 in the morning. She’s just about to go back to sleep when she hears a knock at her window. Her curiosity getting the better of her so she gets up to see who it is. Kara. 

She doesn’t know whether to ignore it and go back to bed or let her in and have the best thing in her life implode right in front of her. She decides to get whatever rejection Kara has to say over with sooner rather than later. Lena walks over slowly until she can clearly see the tears on her face, which made her rush to open the window. 

Kara comes in her room without permission and started to speak, “I’m really sorry that I drove here so late and not telling you first but I just had to talk to you. I found Lucy and James hooking up in his car outside her house after we talked in the park-”

“Holy shit, Kara are you okay?”

Kara lets out a watery laugh and continues, “When I found that out I didn’t really think ‘Oh my god my girlfriends cheating on me’ all I could think was ‘I have to go find Lena’ because after what happened at the park all the pieces fell into place. I figured out why things weren’t working out with Lucy and why I tell you everything that goes on in my life. All my hopes and dreams of the future to my life before the Danvers. It’s because I’m in love with you Lena Luthor. I don’t know why I couldn’t see it before but you were right here all along and you understood me when no one else could.”

Lena’s heart stops beating. Kara loves me too... Kara loves me too!

Without thinking Lena walks towards Kara and does what she’s been wanting to do since Jr. High and kissed her. Something inside her feels like it burst open and she’s been set free from everything holding her back and if she doesn’t hold onto Kara she might float away.

When they pull apart they both giggle and rest their foreheads together for a bit while trying to catch their breath. 

“So, does this mean I can sleepover?” Kara asks with a cheeky smile.

Lena walks towards her dresser pulling out pajamas for her and Kara before replying, “The least you could do is take me out to dinner first.”

Kara laughs, then grabs the clothes from Lena before going to the opposite side of the room and changing into Lena’s pjs. They climb into bed then Kara wraps her arms protectively around Lena. The last thing Lena remembers is Kara whispering “We belong together” and kissing her check before drifting off into a peaceful night’s sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing so tell me what you think in the comments or find me on tumblr @youareinlover4230 :)


End file.
